The way we are
by Bella-mi-amore
Summary: Was a one shot. I really suck at summaries...sorry! it's BB..of course : Each chapter will be in a different POV.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is my very first fic. Please be kind and enjoy. Actually since I want as many Reviews as possible please tell me anything. Good and Bad 

Chapter 1

"Yes Angela, I will be there shortly" Dr. Temperance Brennan said into the cell phone she balanced between her shoulder and ear. "Ange I have to go. Yes I know. No I haven't seen Booth today. Sure I'll pick you up one. Yes I know Venti Carmel Macciato extra whipped cream. I already told you, no I haven't seen him. You know Ange I am keeping all of my favorites a secret from you from now on. Ok Bye" Closing the silver cell phone, Temperance shoved it into her pocket and picked up the two espressos from the counter. Smiling at the clerk she leaves the coffee shop. Thinking to herself, when did coffee become such a franchise? What happened to straight black.

: Back at the Jeffersonian :

Angela hung up the phone with Tempe. Knowing that it bugged her that she asked about Booth she gave herself a little pat on the back. Speaking to no one, "You two will be together, you don't know it yet but it will happen." Walking out of her office she finds herself looking directly at Parker talking to a redhead, thinking to herself what is Parker doing here heck what is Tempe doing here so quickly. Then she notices that Booth has arrived. Not knowing if he is aware that his son is here she walks over and says, "hey Booth did you know that your adorable mini clone is here?"

Seeley Booth replies while running a hand thru his hair, "ya, I had Rebecca bring him here, it was closer for her than my office."

"Rebecca is here?" Angela asks, looking around for this blonde bombshell that broke hunky Agent Booths heart. Confused she asks, "uh, Booth where is she?" All she is seeing is Tempe kneeling in front of Parker helping with his shoe. Zack is looking at some bones of course and Hogins just walked in. Rolling her eyes as she hears him drop whatever he was carrying. Then behind her the door opens and she hears her name.

"Here you go Angela, one Venit Carmel Macciato extra cream"

Turning around extremely confused she looks at Tempe her best friend for so many years she lost count. Back to the woman kneeling in front of Parker, Booths son, the person she could have sworn was Tempe. Back and forth, back and forth. Making herself dizzy.

"Angela, why are you looking at me like that?" "Booth, what is going on, why is she looking at me like that" Tempe asks. Confusion rattles in. thinking she missed one of those moments, one of the ones she just doesn't get.

Knowing this moment was going to come sooner or later, Booth nervously says, "Bones I don't know. It's Angela ask her" Looking over at Parker and knowing that the time has finally come. Seeing the woman kneeling in front of his son he takes a deep breath. Trying hard to find the words, he realizes that she is now standing and Parker has seen him.

"Daddy" the little boy squeals. Running towards them arms out stretched for a hug. "Daddy what is going on, why did we have to meet here?" Looking over at Tempe he says, "hi Dr. Brennan" giving a little wave.

"Hey buddy, this was easier for mommy than my office k" Booth responds as he lifts his son into his arms, "so how about a hug?" Immediately getting a squeeze from his little boy, "hey bud can you say hi to Angela?" looking over to Angela he notices a stunned look on her face. Following the direction she is looking he notices where she is staring.

The woman that was with Parker is standing in front of them. "Here is Parkers things, are you sure you don't mind this" she asks.

"Booth are you going to introduce us" Angela asks through her stuper.

"Uh, ya" clearing his throat, "ahem, this is Angela Montenegro, she is the local Artist and motioning to Tempe he says this is my Bo…ahem…Dr. Temperance Brennan, Anthropologist extraordinaire."

"Nice to meet both of you" smiling at Temperance, "Ahh, so you're Bones. Parker has told me a lot about his daddy's SPECIAL friend" chuckling to herself she kisses her little boy on the cheek and says, "bye Seeley, see you on Sunday", thinking to herself sadly, so that is the woman who has taken my place. nodding to both woman. "hey Parker, I'm gonna go now, ou have fun with daddy okay" smiley at the little boy

"ok mommy" he replies blowing her a kiss.

"Excuse me" Angela says, looking at the redhead in front of her, "did he say mommy"

Booth cuts in, "Angela, Bones, meet Rebecca, Parkers mother"

"Booth, she's not a blonde" Tempe says as she sees the redhead leave. "WHAT did she say about me being your SPECIAL friend." Pulling him a little closer she whispers, "What does she know?"

Looking into her eyes, seeing the worry he tries to ease it out gently, "well she…she ah"

Interrupted by Angela, "Seeley Booth you dog, she's not a blonde at all. In fact she is a redhead…just…like…Tempe." Looking between the two she realizes that she interrupted a moment.

Please R & R. this will be a one shot unless you all do.


End file.
